


Magically Yours: The Sun, The Moon, The Truth

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Tattoos, magic tattoos, sbcabin, sbtriskelion, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles and Derek go away to a cabin to celebrate their one year anniversary and Stiles uses his abilities to mark himself as Derek's partner, forever.





	Magically Yours: The Sun, The Moon, The Truth

Stiles hated needles. When Scott got that stupid two band tattoo around his upper arm he hadn’t been lying when he said it was stupid but the other thing was that he thoroughly hated needles.

But he loved Derek’s tattoo. When Stiles learned that his magic had some loopholes that Deaton’s abilities didn’t and Stiles realized that he could have a tattoo that wouldn’t require needles. Stiles would just need to get his hands on tattooing ink because he couldn’t just make it appear on his skin without the tangible thing that he would control. And once he knew what he wanted and where, it was time to decide when.

Derek asked Stiles to go away with him for the weekend to this small cabin that Jackson’s family kept for some reason or another. Derek was really excited about running as a full shift wolf and Stiles was excited to show Derek what he was planning for their one-year anniversary.

It was going to be perfect.

They got in the Camaro and made the drive in about three hours and they were both almost vibrating by the time Derek turned off the car and they got out and grabbed the bags from the trunk. They went inside and before Stiles could say anything Derek started stripping.

Stiles catcalled him, “Strip for me baby!”

Derek grinned, “I’m going for a run. Do you mind? Please? It’s been ages and I cannot wait! I promise as soon as I come back, I am not going to be able to keep me hands off you.”

Stiles waved him off and Derek swooped in to give him a deep kiss before he stripped out of his shirt and boxers and before Stiles even had a chance to enjoy the strip tease, Derek was in his fur and racing out the door.

Since he had exactly what he needed, Stiles decided to get started on the tattoo while Derek was gone. He grabbed the tiny bottle of ink and sat cross legged in the middle of the floor and started with a deep breathing exercise.

When he was ready Stiles opened the bottle and held it between his hands as he started whispering, “ _Verum, Solem, Lunam. Verum, Solem, Lunam. Verum, Solem, Lunam._ The Sun, the Moon and the Truth, I ask to bring my brand to the surface. I ask the power within to forever impress on my skin the mark of my beloved.” Stiles returned to the words in Latin, it was a good mantra. The Latin helped Stiles really focus on his magic rather than the world outside himself. As the words continued to roll off his tongue, he felt the ink coming out of the bottle and winding up and over his arm, just under the surface. It felt like a barely there touch of fingertips, like when Derek was in one of those reverent moods. The thought made it even easier to send the ink where he wanted it. The ink pooled at the bottom of his ribcage on the left side and he pictured the symbol and he knew it was exactly the way he wanted it. The Triskelion was about four inches across and it was black just like Derek’s tattoo except Stiles didn’t have to use needles.

When Derek came back and transformed back into his human form Derek stopped and stared at the shirtless Stiles in front of him. “What did you do?” he asked.

Stiles’s smile fell a little, “You don’t like it?”

Derek shook his head and Stiles turned to grab his t-shirt when Derek grabbed him around the waist and turned him back, “That’s not what I meant. I love it. How did you do it?”

Stiles smiled, “Magic!”

Derek dragged him into a kiss and Stiles dropped his shirt on the floor again and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as they found their way to the bedroom and Derek laid Stiles out on the bed and immediately moved down his chest to the tattoo and mouthed at the lines of the triskelion. “I can’t believe you bear my mark.”

Stiles chuckled, “Possessivewolf.”

Derek pressed another kiss to Stiles’s skin, “Its not like that. Yes, I love when I get to put marks on you and you smell like me and all of that but this mark. This isn’t nothing. This is everything to me and my family. Thank you.”

Stiles dragged him up and pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips and they proceeded to spend the next three days in bed without any clothes on unless they were making food. They were getting ready to leave on Monday morning when Stiles laughed, “The next time Jackson comes up here he’s going to gag at how much it smells like you and me.”

Derek shrugged, “The scent will dissipate.”

“Actually,” Stiles told him conspiratorially, “I used magic to make sure he would smell it.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “He’s never going to let us come back here.”

“You want to?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, “I kind of love it here, and now it has memories of you and me. Even better.”

Stiles sighed and undid the magic and even swept a little cleansing draft through it as well, leaving it a little better than how they found it. If this was a place that Derek liked and wanted to come back to then he would suck it up and not be a jerk to Jackson, this time.

Maybe someday they would come back with their family, who knew.  


End file.
